Seriously Black
by Lizzie Pearl
Summary: Juliet Jonathon was plain, ordinary and invisable until her sister put a spell on her that made her beautiful. For most girls this would be a dream come true but Juliet wants people to like her for her not because she has perfect hair. Her life is turned
1. Chapter 1

I am Juliet Jonathon. I have an older brother, an older sister and a younger sister. My brother is called Joe, he is 17 and considered "cool". He is in Ravenclaw. My older sister is called Jessica, she is 16 and is considered "Pretty". Unlike me they both have bright blue eyes, tanned skin and blonde hair. She is in Gryffindor. I have giant glasses, tangled black hair, freakishly thin and awfully pale skin. I am in Gryffindor but nobody notices me, my best friend is called Hazel Hungers, she is in slytherin and has auburn hair.

Today is the first day of my 5th year at Hogwarts.

"We need to do something to your hair," was what I woke up to.

I opened my eyes and put on my glasses.

My sister was fluttering around my room, her perfect blonde hair shimmering in the light.

"Perfectohiar glasserdis," she muttered.

My glasses disappeared into thin air and my messy hair turned glossy and perfectly curled.

"Much better, the spell will last a fortnight and then I will do it again," Jessica giggled happily.

I ran over to the mirror and caught sight of my reflection.

I looked nice, my lips now had reed lipstick my nightie had disappeared and I was wearing a red dress and a red cloak.

The outfit was obviously from Renembes Hadmoi. He is the top fashion designer in the wizarding world.

I looked like I was about to step onto his sparkly runway.

I pulled my hair into a bun and tried to wipe the lipstick of.

My hair automatically fell down again and the lip stick magically appeared on my lips.

I looked in my wardrobe for a more subtle outfit but it was full of fashionable long dresses, high shoes, bright cloaks and fluffy accessories.

I quickly checked my trunk and found my ordinary school uniform shorter than I remember and my casual clothes replaced by party dresses.

How could I go to school looking like this?

What will Hazel say?

Sirius Black's POV

"James, Sirius hurry up!" Mrs Potter called.

James and I hurried down the stairs and into the living room.

James stepped into the fire and said, "Kings cross platform 9 and three quarters,"

I quickly followed and Mrs Potter disappeared with a POP.

"Why is my Lily talking to that?" James frowned.

"No idea, let's go and find moony and wormy," I sighed.

"Sirius," someone called.

Jessica Jonathon ran up to me and kissed my cheek.

I thought I dumped her, oops must of forgot.

"Let's go and find a compartment," she pulled me of towards the train.

We walked past lots of compartments until we found one right next door to a band of slytherins.

I sat playing with a snitch while she painted her nails.

"So Jonathon is the girl of the week, her brother will try and pick a fight when you dump her," my brother strode confidently in.

"Shut up Black, go and kiss your pillow," Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I will go and kiss your sister, she looks a lot less nerdy this year," he smirked.

"She wouldn't kiss you, she's too busy hiding," she giggled.

Hi scowled at Jessica.

"Nice talking to you bro, why don't you go and sit with the other death eaters," I stared at him.

"Btw Potter is tormenting Snape, he might want your help," my brother smirked and left the compartment.

"I don't like him," Jonathon decided.

"Bye," I replied with a smile.

Time to go and tease Snape.

When I found them, Snape was hanging upside down and James was laughing his head of.

"Good one Prongs," I laughed.

"Managed to escape," he commented.

"Yeah, saw my dear brother," I told him.

"Has he gone to sit with the other death eaters?" James asked.

"Yeah, he has" I chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

JULIET'S POV

When Hazel saw me her jaw dropped.

"What happened to you?" she demanded.

"My sister decided to give me a makeover," I whispered, people were starting to stare.

"You are wearing the same lipstick as Olivia Malfoy and the same shoes as Renee Flint," she shouted.

A crowd gathered round to watch.

Olivia Malfoy and Renee Flint were the most popular Slytherins, their parents gave them everything they wanted.

"Hazel can we talk about this later," I blushed and tried to hid my face from the surrounding students.

"No, you should have told your sister not to, ewe, you look all POPULAR," she hissed.

"Hazel please people are looking," I almost begged.

"They are looking at how pathetic you are, letting yourself be dressed," she hissed.

I quickly ran to an empty compartment, I didn't want everyone to notice me.

I hate Jessica!

"Hi, hi," a voice giggled.

I looked up to see Amelia Lovegood, a very fashionable Gryffindor, she is one of my roommate.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

"I love your dress, is it from the Unforgivable charms collection?" she asked.

What?

"I don't know," I blushed.

"Why don't I know you?" she tilted her head to the side.

I blushed even redder.

"What's your name?" she questioned.

"Juliet Jonathon," I replied, my voice sounded weak.

"Oh you're that girl that is in the bed next to Violet," she smiled.

I nodded quickly.

"So can I sit?" she asked.

"S-s-s-sure," I smiled shakily.

"What's your favourite designer?" she asked hurriedly, "I am a fan of Renembes Hadmoi, Lillenia Kliene and Elizabeth Anne,"

"I like little miss witch," I said honestly, they do ordinary clothes that are cheap and comfortable.

She laughed, "Very funny but seriously what brands do you like?"

I was saved by Remus Lupin knocking at the door.

"Hi Amy, Sirius asked me to give you this," he smiled and handed her a diamond earring.

"I thought I left that at his house," she giggled.

I let my hair fall to cover my face, hoping he wouldn't notice me.

"Moony, there are no empty compartments," shouted a loud voice from behind Lupin.

"Sirius," Amelia squealed.

"Can we sit with you?" Lupin asked.

"Sure," I spotted Amelia smiling.

Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew followed Lupin into the compartment and made themselves comfortable.

"Hi Amy," Sirius grinned.

"Hi guys, this is Juliet Jonathon," Amelia announced.

"Hi, I bet you know who we are," Sirius grinned.

I nodded shyly .

"Are you new?" James asked staring at me.

"She sort of is, she has had a makeover," Amelia informed them.

They were talking about me like I wasn't in the room.

"So Jewel, do you like quiddish?" Sirius asked me.

I shook my head and blushed.

"For a Gryffindor, you're not brave," Pettigrew commented.

I bit my lip and went even redder.

"You should come to try-outs for quiddish," James recommended.

"I am, you can come with me," Amelia chirped in.

"I can't ride a broom," I admitted.

"I will teach you," Sirius said with a wink, I am sure I looked like a tomatoe.


	3. Chapter 3

Hazels POV

Juliet was gradually getting more popular.

She was also getting meaner.

Yesterday I saw her go up to Gertrude Midgeon and trip her up for a laugh.

She was always with the marauders or Olivia Malfoy and Renee Flint or Amelia Lovegood.

While I was stuck talking to Severus Snape.

"Hazel, can we hurry up?" Snape begged as I slowly walked to the great hall.

"You go on without me, I want to go to the library," I lied.

"Ok," he agreed and ran away.

I was going to find Juliet, I didn't have a long job as she was strutting down the hall way with Amelia Lovegood.

"Juliet, can I talk to you?" I called.

"Soz, maybes lates but I am soooo biz now days" she smirked.

I grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her away.

"GET OF ME," she screamed, rather dramatically.

"Leave her alone you pathetic, slimy slytherin," Amelia screamed.

"NO!" I shouted, dragging Juliet into a deserted classroom.

"Get of me, you might damage my 3 galleon manicure," Juliet squealed.

"What's the matter with you?" I demanded.

"You are pathetic, we are not friends anymore, you don't need to hold me against my will, go play with Sniverlous," she scowled.

I can't believe she said that.

They have changed her.

Before I could answer the marauders strutted into the classroom.

"why are you talking to this loser Juliet?" Sirius asked.

"She dragged me in here!" Juliet protested.

James pulled out his wand and shouted, "Eat slugs!"

I ducked as it came zooming towards me.

"Are you mad?" I screamed.

"Let's go guys," Remus ordered.

"Fine," Sirius ordered, snaking his hand around Juliet's waist.

I watched them smirk and walk away.

How could she do this?

I walked out of the classroom to find the marauders dangling an innocent first year upside down by their ankles.

Juliet stood there laughing her head of but she didn't look happy, her eyes were dull and looked like she was about to cry.

"Someday I will be living in a big old city and all your ever going to be is MEAN," the first year shouted, crying.

"She is right, all you are is a liar and pathetic and mean," Juliet screeched before running away.

"Juliet, honey," Sirius shouted, running after her.

"I new she would crack, she just needs more TRAINING," James smirked.

"Shut up you arrogant, bullying toe rag!" a very angry Lily Evans appeared from thew crowd, "let the first year DOWN, NOW!"

"Lily flower!" James screamed like a girl.

I left at this point, I am not a big fan of James/Lily drama.

Juliet's POV

Sirius was chasing after me but I easily out run him.

I was running up a deserted corridor when I heard the laugh of Lucius Malfoy, a 7th year.

I hid behind a stone pillar.

"And then she screamed, you're a liar, and pathetic, and mean, while Potter just laughed and Bad black ran after her screaming, come back Juliet honey, it was so funny," he laughed.

"She is a pureblood, right?" asked another voice.

"Yeah, maybe she could join?" Lucius replied.

"But she's a Gryffindor," a third voice argued.

"Yeah and she is a pureblood," Lucius smirked.

"Pssssp," someone hissed.

I turned to see Sirius standing behind me.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way to the common room.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"What are you talking about?" I sighed.

"You calling James a liar and pathetic and whatever," he frowned.

"I am tired of you bullying everyone," I crossed my arms.

"I thought you wanted to be popular," he sulked.

"I don't and I never had, will you just leave me alone?" I half-begged.

"No, Malfoy will try to get you to join Voldemort," Sirius grinned.

"Don't say his name," I ordered.

"Just be careful," He smiled at me and walked away.


End file.
